I see you
by Ari's Madness
Summary: La última venganza: Oscuridad total. Perdida en el abismo de sí misma ¿podrá encontrar en InuYasha la luz? [Regalo para Kimi03 ¡Feliz cumpleaños preciosa!]


**Título: **I see you.

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi es ama y señora de todos los personajes de InuYasha, yo sólo los pido prestados en pos de darle vida a esta historia (prometo devolverlos…eventualmente). Lo demás es producto de mi imaginación sin fin de lucro alguno.

Este es un regalo para **Kimi03** ¡Feliz cumpleaños guapa! Espero que sea de tu agrado y que podamos conocernos más (L)

**Summary: **La última venganza: Oscuridad total. Perdida en el abismo de sí misma ¿podrá encontrar en InuYasha la luz? Regalo para Kimi03 ¡Feliz cumpleaños preciosa!

**NOTA:** Me tome la libertad de cambiar algunas cosas del final de la serie.

* * *

Se pierden en el silencio de la casa mientras todos duermen, serenos y cansados. Seguros y a salvo.

Ingenuos a todo el dolor que ella carga sobre sus hombros. Pero él no lo está, porque no puede dormir, porque no ha podido dejar de verla desde que se apagaron las luces y la luna apenas y los ilumina.

Está sentado, apoyado contra la pared, luchando con las enormes ganas que tiene de golpear la pared con un puño y ponerse a gritar como un poseso, como un loco de la rabia y el dolor.

¿Cómo había sucedido todo esto? ¿Cómo _él _había permitido que pasara?

Kagome estaba sentada, con sus largas piernas colgando inertes al borde de la cama, mientras admiraba sin admirar el fondo blanco de la pared de su habitación, con el pijama y cabello desordenados y los ojos hinchados de llorar.

Porque eso era lo que los ojos de ella hacían últimamente. Lo único que podían hacer.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta en el momento? ¿Cómo pudo permitirse estar tranquilo todas esas semanas que estuvieron separados luego de derrotar a Naraku, pensando que todo estaba en orden y que en algún momento lograría regresar a ella si tenía la suficiente fe, si se armaba de paciencia y sosiego?

Todo eso le parecía ahora una burda mentira, una imbecilidad de esas que se inventan los idiotas ingenuos para seguir con sus vidas sin la culpabilidad comiéndoles el alma y la carne como veneno de fuego.

Porque había sido el veneno, ¿cierto? El último veneno que ese maldito expulsó de su cuerpo en la batalla final, el que pareció inofensivo en principio, pero que luego le causo un inexplicable picor y ardor en los ojos que le duró semanas. No había sido nada grave y, la verdad, siquiera pensó mucho en ello. Después de todo, estaba bien.

Porque él tenía sangre demoniaca y era fuerte, porque él tenía esa ventaja que lo protegía por sobre los humanos. Humanos como Kagome.

Y ahora ella mantenía la vista fija con el cuello ligeramente alzado hacia el cielo sin mantenerla. Miraba sin ver las decenas de fotografías que tenía colgadas en su habitación, con los ojos opacos y de iris especialmente oscura, apenas respirando, perdida en pensamientos que él no alcanzaba a comprender. Que anhelaba profundamente poder siquiera rozarlos en el silencio que los acompañaba.

Cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla, que pudiera brindarle luz a ese lugar de sombras donde ella había terminado a parar sin retorno.

"_InuYasha, espera…" _Recordó cómo le había llamado la madre de la joven, sosteniéndole el brazo con una tensión sumamente inusual en ella. Algo no andaba bien, él podía intuirlo de inmediato por el femenino rostro cansado y ojeroso _"Por favor dime, necesito saber ¿Qué le pasó a Kagome mientras buscaban los fragmentos?"_

Recordó con culpa y vergüenza el cómo se limitó a alzar una ceja, confundido, admirando con creciente nerviosismo el rostro de la mujer se convulsionar hasta las lágrimas, soltando un fuerte sollozo que lo estremeció de dolor en un punto profundo de su ser.

Odiaba ver a una mujer llorar, pero ¿Una madre llorar? ¿La madre de Kagome, la mujer que había insistido con dulzura y sin palabras en reemplazar a su propia madre? Aquello era insoportable.

"_Por favor, necesito saber…" _Decía con un tono que buscaba ser lo más sereno posible, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el pañuelo que su hijo le había traído, también triste y demacrado _"Mi niña, ¿qué le hicieron a mi niña?"_

Comenzó a desesperarse. Sabía que Kagome estaba en casa, podía olerla en su habitación en el segundo piso. No había rastros de sangre ni indicios de alguna batalla contra algún monstruo, ¿entonces por qué tanta aflicción en los rostros de ellos? ¿Qué pasaba con Kagome, acaso algo había salido mal luego de que ella había pedido el deseo a la _Perla de Shikkon_?

Comenzó a preguntar por ella, sintiendo en su tono de voz una inseguridad que le pareció impropia, estúpida. La mujer siguió contemplándolo con los ojos húmedos e hinchados, demorándose poco en comprender que él, al igual que todos los demás, no sabía que había ocurrido con su pequeña.

Lo soltó del brazo, sintiéndose más cansada que nunca en toda su vida. InuYasha contempló con una extraña presión en su pecho cómo ella caminaba lentamente hasta sentarse en el suelo frente a la mesa, para continuar bebiendo su té como si nada sucediese, como si no fuese extraño verlo llegar después de tres largas semanas de ausencia, cuando solía estar causando estragos en la casa apenas Kagome se permitía dos días en la época actual para recuperar materias de la escuela.

Observó a Sôta pensando que él podría darle algún indicio, algún suelo a todas las dudas que estaban empezando a carcomerlo con una preocupante sensación de ansiedad que parecía apretar su garganta en busca de un grito rasgado y ronco.

El chico seguía observándolo. Qué mayor se veía con esas ojeras en sus ojos, la ropa de la escuela con la camisa fuera de los pantalones y el cabello desordenado como si se hubiese pasado la mano por él cientos de veces en un gesto de desconcierto y preocupación. Cuán distinto con ese rostro tan serio y desprovisto de alegría e inocencia.

"_¿En serio no lo sabes?"_

Aunque no buscaba ser acusador, para InuYasha se sintió como una puñalada directa en el estómago. Negó lentamente con la cabeza, apretando sin darse cuenta fuertemente los puños que estaban comenzando a temblar.

Quiso decir algo, protestar ante tanto maldito misterio, pero se descubrió más ansioso que molesto. Le dedicó al chico una mirada llena de preocupación mientras negaba con la cabeza, a pesar de que siempre procuraba parecer fuerte o indiferente con él, demostrándole la actitud que los hombres debían mantener siempre.

"_Amigo orejas de perro, Kagome está ciega"_

Sintió que el mundo se caía encima de él como una presión dolorosa y asfixiante sobre sus hombros. Abrió los ojos y de sus labios escapó un "_¿Qué?_" sin pensarlo, como un sollozo ahogado que rogaba por que fuese una mentira, una mala broma moderna de esas que a Kagome tanto le gustaba gastar en sus amigos.

A Sôta, que al final de cuentas seguía siendo un niño dulce y comprensivo, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que se apresuró a ocultar dándoles a todos la espalda. Él también tenía la esperanza de que InuYasha pudiese darles una respuesta y, con ello, una solución. Evitó con fuerza los espasmos en sus hombros que daban los sollozos atragantados en su garganta.

Todos estaban cansados y preocupados, pero, por sobre todo, estaban tristes pensando en el cómo la vida y los sueños de Kagome se habían desmoronado, destrozado cual espejo roto que jamás podría volver a reflejar la misma imagen de aquella muchacha feliz y plena.

InuYasha no pudo entenderlo, aquella tristeza le era extraña, asfixiante…hasta que consiguió verla.

Ahí, en su habitación, sentada sobre su cama, le pareció la misma joven hermosa y vital del siempre. Su corazón dio un vuelco de alivio al no verla herida de gravedad.

"_¿Quién es?" _Había escuchado aquella femenina voz, que le pareció como un sueño que por fin se volvía realidad después de tantas noches solitarias. Un sueño quebradizo, al igual que aquella dulce voz.

"_¿K-Kagome?" _¡Maldita y temblorosa voz! ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

"_¡¿InuYasha?!" _Exclamó ella, levantándose de golpe, pero sin voltear la cabeza. Se quedó de pie, con las manos extendidas en el aire en un gesto tan vulnerable y tímido que él se encontró saltando hacia ella sin siquiera pensarlo.

La tomó de los hombros y la abrazó sin decir palabra. ¡Cuánto la extrañaba! Sus sentimientos hacia ella ya no eran secretos, después de tantas noches podía permitirse tenerla cerca y embriagarse con su delicioso aroma. Se permitió observar su rostro y sintió que algo frío y pesado arrastraba su alma hasta los pies.

Kagome parecía estar en perfecto estado, pero sus ojos habían cambiado y ahora sus pupilas presentaban un color oscuro, como si siempre hubiese tenido los ojos de color tan negro como la noche. Y ella continuaba mirando al frente mientras sonreía con dulzura, pero sin realmente mirarlo.

En ese momento comprendió que las palabras de Sôta eran ciertas. Sintió que algo doloroso se anidaba en su corazón causándole dolorosos latidos que parecía jamás tendrían fin. Las lágrimas subieron hasta sus orbes doradas, no era de hombres llorar, pero ¿cómo evitarlo?

Las palabras fueron insulsas, poco le costó entender que el veneno de Naraku había quemado rápidamente sus corneas hasta hacerlas inutilizables. Sólo bastaron minutos para que todo su fondo de visión se volviese completamente negro, teniendo que gritar por ayuda en el fondo del pozo del templo para que pudiesen sacarla, socorrerla en la profunda e inmensa oscuridad que la atrapaba como una horrible pesadilla.

Poco más de tres semanas, en dos días un mes completo de estar ciega y vulnerable. Se sentía infinitamente miserable por haberla dejado sola todo este tiempo, por permitirla tener miedo e incertidumbre sin poder ofrecerle su mano para enfrentar la oscuridad.

Pero ¿cómo decirlo, cómo explicarlo? Ahora la noche y el silencio los abrazaba en la habitación a oscuras. Porque él puede ver perfectamente y ella ya no necesita de la luz. Porque él gusta de contemplarla bajo la luz de la luna, en un cuadro infinitamente triste, pero no por ello más hermoso.

—InuYasha— seguía mirando al frente y su tono era dulce, tranquilo.

Él no contestó enseguida, seguía sintiéndose torpe ante la situación, pensando en mil y un formas de poder solucionar algo que no tenía solución.

—Kagome— logró que su voz sonara serena y segura de sí misma, susurrando en la oscuridad como si temiese ser descubierto.

—No puedo dormir…—tan serena, tan pacífica ¿acaso era sólo él parecía ahogarse en el dolor y la angustia? — ¿Puedes…leerme un cuento?

No contesta enseguida, admira la mano de ella moverse y palmear suavemente la cama a su lado, queriendo que se siente cerca, buscándolo. Salta hacia ella, está tan loco por satisfacerla que podría matar mil monstruos con sus manos atadas.

Pero Kagome no busca eso, ya no quiere más matanzas, más sangre y dolor. Quiere tenerlo cerca, sentirlo como un faro que la guie en la completa penumbra.

—Hay un libro sobre el buró—susurró sin mover la cabeza, pero poniendo la mano suavemente sobre el muslo de él, disfrutando de su compañía.

InuYasha estiró el brazo hasta alcanzarlo, disfrutando en silencio de la cercanía del femenino y bello cuerpo. Lo contempló, era un libro de cuentos infantiles con dibujos de colores suaves y uniformes.

Tragó con dificultad, sintiéndose de pronto sumamente nervioso, además de estúpido por enésima vez en el día. Pero no podía fingir, especialmente con ella.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Pareció decepcionada, InuYasha se maldijo en silencio. ¿Cuántas veces le habían dicho lo torpe que era con las palabras? ¿Por qué aún no se decidía a aprender a tener ese estúpido _tacto_ del cual Miroku tanto presumía?

—No sé leer esto—quiso parecer despreocupado, pero sólo se sintió aún más miserable ¿Cómo no era capaz de hacer lo único que ella le había pedido en todo el día?

Pero Kagome no se molestó, se limitó a sonreírle con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, a pesar de que el brillo negro de sus ojos causara una perturbadora distorsión de lo que alguna vez fue un rostro lleno de vitalidad y dulzura.

—Entonces descríbeme los dibujos— se acercó, susurraba tan cerca de él que pudo sentir el aroma a violetas de su azabache cabello inundar su nariz como un poderoso hechizo que lo impulsaba hacia el infinito.

-S-sí.

La siguiente hora se la pasó tratando de describir con lo que peor se le daba: las palabras. Paseaba su dedo sobre las suaves y brillantes hojas, procurando dar con todo el detalle posible aquellas imágenes a Kagome, intentando que ella pudiese comprenderlas, imaginarlas…_verlas._

—¿Y cómo es su cabello? —preguntaba ella como con tantas otras cosas, mientras seguía con su rostro mirando sin mirar la pared, disfrutando de la voz del hanyô inundar el espacio negro de su párpados y el suave tacto de su haori mientras acariciaba suavemente su antebrazo.

—Es café, como el de Sango— susurró mientras paseaba el índice por el dibujo de una niña pequeña que correteaba en un parque, ya a la mitad del cuento. Ella asintió y él sintió que la emoción iba aumentando a medida que iba avanzando la historia, pensando en lo extraño que era describirle cosas a Kagome, fingir ser sus ojos y, sobre todo, darle en el gusto con algo que parecía tan simple, pero a la vez era increíblemente complicado.

Y por eso buscaba dar ejemplos que ella conociera de sobra, no queriendo arruinar el momento y, con ello, echarlo a perder todo como siempre.

—¿Y su vestido?

—Es de un morado brillante.

—¿Sí? —se acercó un poco más, sin darse cuenta de que aquello lo sobresaltaba y sonrojaba— ¿Qué tan brillante?

Él no podía dejar de mirarla, tan cerca de su pecho, con su cabello azabache tan suave y su piel blanca tan brillante ante la luna que se colaba por la ventana abierta de esa noche de verano. Y sólo vestida con un camisón rosado que parecía no quería dejar nada a la imaginación.

Sí, definitivamente lo peor de todo era el camisón.

—como…tus bragas el día de la fogata y las nubes venenosas*—dijo sin pensarlo mientras admiraba los reflejos de luces perderse por el femenino escote, pero, al ver cómo la chica se ponía de pronto particularmente tensa y silenciosa, se dio cuenta de que quizás había hecho el comentario más estúpido de la noche.

Se hizo un silencio particularmente incómodo. No sabía qué había sido peor: si hablar de esa situación vergonzosa, sus bragas o haber mencionado la palabra _veneno_ y todo ello en una sola frase.

Era, definitivamente, un jodido genio.

Le pareció que la chica alzaba una ceja en cámara lenta al tiempo que se permitía una entretenida sonrisa. Y aunque era suave y apenas perceptible, a él le pareció la más real de toda la velada.

—¿Es el único morado que lograste recordar? Estaban la túnica de Miroku y las cuentas de tu collar.

Agradeció, no sin algo de culpabilidad, que la ceguera le impidiese a Kagome ver que se había sonrojado hasta sentir que sus mejillas ardían furiosamente. Separó los labios, desencajando ligeramente la boca en un gesto de total vergüenza y desconcierto. ¿La túnica de Miroku? ¡Quién quería pensar en su túnica cuando la tenía a ella tan cerca y tan vulnerable!

No iba a admitirlo, pero el tenerla a tan poca distancia hacía casi imposible la posibilidad de pensar en algo más allá de abrazarla y sentirla, aunque sólo fuese admirando los reflejos de luces cambiar de lugar en sus cabellos con el paso de las horas, aunque sus manos temblorosas y estúpidamente jóvenes y torpes se tuviesen que limitar a observarla dormir sin siquiera atreverse a acomodar algún mechón en su rostro.

¿Por qué tenía que pensar todas esas cosas y jamás atreverse a decirlas? Ahora, mientras la chica esperaba en silencio una respuesta, sintió que las palabras luchaban por escapar a borbotones de su boca, todas tan torpes y toscas como siempre.

—Eh…—quiso explicarse, excusarse por su inexperiencia en las palabras, decir que lo suyo era la acción y la sangre ¡Algo! Sus labios se separaron en lo que buscaba ser una desastrosa explicación cuando ella lo paralizó.

Su amada, su Kagome…estaba riendo.

Una risa suave y corta mientras se llevaba la mano libre a los labios, pero una risa al fin y al cabo que ya pronto cumpliría un mes sin aparecer.

Y él puede jurar que, por al menos un instante, los ojos de ella habían brillado por la alegría.

—InuYasha…—había comenzado a decir, aún con un deje de risa en sus labios.

Se permitió girar un poco el torso hasta quedar al frente de él. Aislada de la imagen de un avergonzado InuYasha, alzó suavemente sus manos hasta el masculino rostro, acariciando con extrema suavidad la piel con sus yemas.

Se quedó quieto, dócil ante aquel tacto tan suave y dulce mientras ella inspeccionaba todos los recovecos de su cara, buscando archivarla en su mente en cada forma posible, en cada textura y sensación. Él también quería recordar cómo se sentían sus dedos como pinceles finos y suaves recorriendo su piel, quería enmarcar en su mente el rostro delicado y bello de Kagome en silenciosa concentración.

—¿Sabes?... — susurró la joven, tan cerca de él que sus cabellos se rozaban y podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro sobre sus labios. Sus manos seguían en su rostro, apoyadas suavemente sobre sus mejillas.

—Dime…—respondió, maravillándose en silencio de su cercanía, de poder tenerla y estar juntos en ese preciso momento.

—Gracias—una sonrisa cálida y dulce en un rostro que él seguía encontrando el más bello del mundo— gracias por todo.

Una de sus manos comenzó a bajar por su rostro y cuello hasta deslizarse por uno de sus brazos y tomar la masculina mano. Él, en un tímido gesto de ternura silencioso, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo pequeños y suaves que eran.

—Los doctores dicen que pueden hacerme un trasplante, operarme para ver de nuevo— lo había susurrado con tranquilidad, pero había un deje de ansiedad y emoción en ella que se le hizo imposible de ocultar.

Todo el cuerpo del chico se había tensado y sus orejas se movieron buscando escucharla con la mayor claridad posible, a pesar de no entender aquella rara palabra llamada _trasplante._ ¿Kagome podría volver a ver? ¿Era la realidad y no una cruel ilusión?

La pelinegra respiró profundo, parecía preocupada mientras se preparaba para volver a hablar y apretaba con firmeza la mano de su acompañante.

—Dicen que puede tomar meses, incluso años…—Bajó la vista por costumbre y frunció el ceño, entristeciendo su semblante— pueden ser años enteros…

—Kagome—la interrumpió acercándose un poco más, casi y podía sentir los femeninos labios como un eléctrico cosquilleo revoloteando en su rostro—yo te protegeré.

Pudo admirar cómo las oscuras orbes se humedecían. Su cuerpo se tensó otra vez, no quería verla llorar por nada del mundo, era algo insoportable, demasiado doloroso.

—¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si quedo así para siempre?—su voz por poco y se había quebrado, pero se quedó quieta cuando sintió que él acariciaba su rostro con suavidad, apoyando la palma en su cálida mejilla, justo y como ella minutos atrás.

—Yo siempre voy a estar contigo, ¡me da lo mismo cómo seas!—sus mejillas se enrojecieron de golpe y sintió que iba a atragantarse con las palabras ¿Había sido demasiado brusco de nuevo? Se alivió al ver que no habían lágrimas cayendo de sus oscuros ojos y eso lo alentó a seguir a pesar de sentirse el hombre más torpe del mundo—…Te amo.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un delicioso carmesí que, ante la luz de la luna, se le antojó irresistible.

Sus labios estaban tan cerca que terminaron rozándose con lentitud y suavidad, tan conscientes del otro que el resto del mundo parecía haber desaparecido por completo.

Un beso cálido, dulce, para luego abrazarla con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz, disfrutando de acariciar sus hebras, de sentir la tibieza de su piel sobre la suya como el más perfecto regalo del destino.

Kagome acomodó su cabeza en el masculino pecho y suspiró. Una hermosa sonrisa adornó su rostro, ya cansado de lágrimas y tristezas. Con él a su lado podía atreverse a cualquier cosa, y ello significaba salir adelante y dominar la oscuridad que la atormentaba.

Con él tomando de su mano, podía admirar como lentamente su abismo comenzaba a llenarse de luz.

—Cuando estamos así, _puedo verte_…—susurró, InuYasha sintió que su corazón iba a explotar de la emoción y el amor que ella le provocaba. Se permitió sonreír mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, prometiéndose en silencio hacerla feliz a toda costa, ya sin amenazas ni peligros acechando, ya sin nada que pudiese impedirle amarla como tanto anhelaba.

Sólo ellos dos para siempre.

* * *

***= La escena describe una situación de mi otro fanfic "_¿Asustado yo? ¡Feh!_" que puse para dar un toque cómico a la situación y no afecta en absoluto la lectura de esta historia (: **

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, GUAPA! Lamento muchísimo la demora :c espero de corazón que te haya gustado, me ha costado mucho tanto en extensión como en trama, pero ojalá sea de tu agrado y espero que podamos conocernos más :D**

**Y también sería fantástico que le agrade a las otras personas que se paseen por aquí (L)**

**Por favor, lector****: Sería maravilloso si me dejas un review con tu critica/opinión/comentario/etc., pero por favor, si no planeas comentar no pongas esta historia en tus favoritos, es decepcionante ver que la persona lo hace sin darse un minuto en comentarte. **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Ariadne. **

_¿Qué tal un review? _


End file.
